


so baby pull me closer

by rire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: He had known V since they were boys, but he had never seen V through a different lens, until recently. Always, he had known there was something beautiful about his pale hair and eyes and china skin but he had never wanted to feel the pulse in his neck beneath his lips as much as he did now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it is time for me to accept that all i am capable of contributing to fandom - even a fandom revolving around predominantly heterosexual relationships - is gay porn
> 
> happy belated birthday to my buddy miho @kimihochitofu!! i hope you enjoy this fic as much as i enjoy our juminv talks on LINE <3
> 
> also, happy early birthday jumin han, who does is very gay :^)

It was a small act of rebellion, a chance getaway, but one that meant the world to them both. Jumin’s father was away on a business trip, and his stepmother was away for leisure, and V’s family were abroad, as well. They had just turned the page of adulthood, and V had just acquired a new car— a sleek red vintage creature, just vintage enough to fit V’s sense of aesthetic. It was perfect for him, and perfect for their short little trip. Jumin, drunk on a rare bout of adrenaline that he chalked up to V’s presence, took it for a rather dangerous spin, after which they abruptly and unanimously decided that V would drive for the rest of the days.

The trip had been V’s idea. He wanted to photograph the countryside, or so he said. Jumin had taken a bit of convincing. He lacked understanding of why V was drawn to the idea of taking this uncharted path to an unknown destination, but he had agreed because he was drawn to the undeniable spark in V’s eye. 

“You should enjoy yourself once in a while,” V said, with a confident, secretive smile, and Jumin could not say no, for V had always loved the poetic, the unexpected, the romantic, and Jumin had always loved V. 

And that was how they ended up here, speeding gracefully down a winding road under a backdrop of blue sky above and rolls and rolls of grey whizzing below. A coolly upbeat song on the radio set the rhythm of Jumin’s heart as, out the corner of his eye, he watched the wind tousle playfully with V’s pale blue hair. He decided he wanted to do the same. And then he decided he needed a drink.

Luckily, V had brought alcohol. Jumin’s taste had always been too sophisticated for beer. He had offered to bring wine from one of his father’s wineries, but V had chuckled and said no, Jumin’s father would certainly find out. And besides, the beer was part of the experience. “Try it,” V said, the two of them leaning back on the hood of the car, looking out over the hill they were parked on, the setting sun casting a warm glow on the grass and lake below. V held out a can, and Jumin took it, and they clinked theirs together— “Cheers”— and drank.

It was very good quality beer, Jumin could tell. V had accommodated for him after all. It was refreshing and slipped down his throat and there was a warm burning feeling in his stomach. 

“Not bad,” he said in response to V’s inquiring look. V smiled, satisfied. They drank more, in silence, as the sun began to duck past the distant mountains. With each drink, Jumin’s initial desire to reach out and touch V’s hair only intensified. He didn’t understand. He had known V since they were boys— in a sense, they still were— and he had always treasured V’s companionship, had always been fascinated to sit in the grass and look at the glossy photographs in V’s hands, a world he didn’t quite understand but did appreciate. But he had never seen V through a different lens, until recently. Always, he had known there was something beautiful about his pale hair and eyes and china skin but he had never wanted to feel the pulse in his neck beneath his lips as much as he did now. The alcohol, he conceded, was simply making everything worse.

The click of a camera sounded. V was photographing the view, and it was a breathtaking one, Jumin was sure, but his eyes were trapped on the man next to him. V turned to meet his gaze, and clicked the shutter again, this time with the lens facing Jumin.

“What are you doing?” Jumin asked, startled.

“I wanted to photograph you,” V said. “I liked the look on your face. And the light has a way of hitting you at just the right angle to bring out your best features.”

“I don’t understand you,” Jumin said with a sideways smile.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” V’s voice was intoxicating, just a little altered from the alcohol.

“I am,” Jumin said with confidence. “I didn’t think it would be fun to not know where I was going for days.”

V smiled again, his eyes going soft. “I’m glad.” And somehow in that moment, Jumin understood. It hadn’t just been about the photographs. The urge to bring Jumin along had been selfless in nature, as was everything V did— a proposition to allow Jumin to drop the responsibilities on his shoulders while he still could, while he wasn’t yet working for his father’s company as he would be in the near future. A vacation with a friend, out of the shadow of his parents.

So he asked, “Are you?”

V looked at him curiously. “Am I what?”

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

V smiled. “Yes,” he said after a moment. “I am.”

“Simply because I am enjoying myself? That’s quite like you.”

A chuckle. “Partly,” V said. “But would you believe me if I said that I was being more than a little selfish, when I planned this trip for us?”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean, V.”

“I did want to show you the view here, and I did want you to take a break. But I really just wanted to spend time with you as—” he hesitated, strangely— “as a friend. I don’t think we’ll have very much time to ourselves, when you’ll be busy with C&R and I’ll be travelling and establishing my work around the world.”

Even as he spoke, Jumin could not take his eyes off of V’s lips. And he knew, then, that this was their last night on the road, and that he would not have a second chance to do what he wanted, even if he did not quite understand why exactly he wanted it.

“Would you believe me,” Jumin said, a little breathless, “if I said that right now, I am feeling one hundred times more selfish than you?”

And all V had to do was look him in the eyes, for an electric undercurrent to pass between them, a current that had perhaps been there for longer than Jumin had known. “Yes,” V said. “I would believe you, because I feel the same.”

Their lips collided before they knew it. Jumin’s entire world zoned in on V, the warmth of his lips, the soft sounds he was making as Jumin turned and pinned him down against the hood of the car. He kissed him hard and deep, each soft moan he was eliciting making Jumin’s heart race and his pants feel tighter. It was new, utterly new, something he hadn’t allowed himself to picture, and yet it was perfect.

V’s head tilted back to fall against the windshield and Jumin trailed kisses down his jaw, along his neck. An instinct he couldn’t place took over and he began to lick and suck at the pale column of V’s neck, heart pounding at the startled, incredibly pleased noise V made in response. He pulled back to admire his own handiwork. There was something addicting about marking him like that, about creating blots and strokes of red-purple on a canvas of white.

“I understand now,” Jumin panted.

V replied with a noise of confusion. His cheeks were rosy. His voice was breathless. Jumin loved it.

“When you told me that you wanted to photograph me.” Jumin breathes in, breathes out. “I feel that way looking at you now.”

V blinked, almost shyly, and said, “Kiss me instead,” and Jumin was glad to oblige. They pressed together closer than ever, drinking each other in until Jumin could feel how they were both straining against the fabric pressed against each other’s thighs.

Later Jumin would chalk it up to the alcohol. Or perhaps he as a person was simply used to doing what he wanted within reason— and reason was a little bit absent in that little pocket of time. He grabbed V’s wrist, pulled him up and with the other hand, opened the back car door.

The two of them stumbled in, and V lay across the seat, hair splayed out on the black leather, impossibly seductive. And Jumin did what any man had no choice but to do— kissed him long and deep again until they were both short of breath and had to part.

Something had changed, fundamentally, in Jumin. What was originally a whim was now clearly an overpowering desire. A need. “I want you,” Jumin breathed into the small, shallow space between their lips, and it felt like an admission. “I want all of you, all to myself.”

“You can have it,” V whispered, and it felt almost surreal to think that V knew, that V wanted this, too. “You can have all of me, all to yourself.”

Their lips crashed together again, and something flared hot, hot in the pit of Jumin’s stomach, something he’d never known before, like at once a thousand suns were burning through him. He ran his hand along the pale cut of V’s skin that was exposed below the hem of his shirt, and it burned, and so he sought more of it, running his hand under the fabric and up V’s chest. He pressed it to V’s heart, felt the  _ thump thump thump  _ that was as fast as his own, and trailed his hands back along where they came and further down, to the button of V’s jeans. He looked to V once again for confirmation— V’s pale blue eyes looked entranced and almost dazed as he gave a nod.

Deftly, Jumin unzipped V’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. V was looking pointedly away from him, a scarlet blush painting his cheeks. 

“You look gorgeous,” Jumin said honestly.

V gave a bashful chuckle and dodged the compliment. “You’re hard, too.” V said, pressing a hand to Jumin’s inner thigh. “Let me do yours.”

“Later,” Jumin said, aware of how generously giving V was, always putting the pleasure of others before his own even when he so clearly wanted to feel this too. He loved that side of V, but today, possessiveness was coursing through him. He wanted to be the one to make V feel good, right now.

And so he took the head of V’s cock into his mouth.

“Jumin—” A gasp, unlike any other he had heard before. Heat thrummed through his body. V reached a hand out, then seemed to think better of it, but Jumin took it and placed it in his own hair, letting him. He took V in further, at a perfect, slow pace, licking and sucking at all the places he could only guess V would like, but it worked, and he revelled in the delicate moans that were drawn out, pressed his hands to the milky skin of V’s inner thighs. A sudden spike of something inside him had him pulling off, and pressing his lips to V’s inner thighs, and giving the skin a nibble, and a suck— V  _ whined _ in response and Jumin decided he liked that, so he did it again, and again.

V was panting and Jumin almost thought he enjoyed being marked as much as, if not more than, the actual act, and that was quite like him. But Jumin could not resist taking V into his mouth again, until V’s legs were shaking and his fingers tugged pleasantly at Jumin’s hair.

“Jumin— I want to touch you.”

Jumin pulled off with a  _ pop.  _ He could not deny that his pants were straining.

“Can we… against each other? Together?”

“Yeah,” Jumin replied, liking that idea. He got up, maneuvered himself on top of V as best he could in the cramped space that somehow made everything more intimate, let V undo his pants with slender fingers, let V put those slender fingers around his cock. He gasped and bucked forward involuntarily, and V let out a breathy sound of approval.

“Feels good?”

“Yes,” Jumin replied. “It feels good.” He reached out to stroke V’s cock, then pressed their bodies close and stroked their cocks together. V’s body responded honest and shameless, and he had to moan, impossibly turned on by the sights and sounds in front of him. Fire, hot and blinding, spread through him as he rocked their bodies together relentlessly, forgetting all semblance of rhythm, pressing open-mouthed kisses to V’s neck, swallowing the beads of sweat that trickled there.

“Jumin—” V groaned, brokenly, as if torn apart with how much he wanted him, and something shifted inside Jumin. 

“Jihyun,” he gasped, and V looked up at him and moaned, and there was a new emotion in his eyes— and that was really all it took to push Jumin over the edge. The two of them came together, lost in the sensation of one another, and with a shaky hand Jumin continued to stroke them through their orgasm.

Sated and spent, Jumin could not be bothered to get off. V didn’t seem to mind, wrapping an arm loosely over his back as if to keep him there.

Jumin couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s funny,” he said. “I have known you for nearly all my life. I hadn’t thought there were sides of you yet to be seen, yet to be explored…”

V smiled. “It’s the same way with you.”

He remembered thinking how much he wanted to keep on unraveling these dimensions of V. How he wouldn’t mind taking up photography just to be able to capture this look on V’s face forever. 

For the rest of Jumin’s life, he would remember that episode of brief indulgence, like a dip of the toe into cool water on a hot summer day. He would remember precisely what prevented them from diving in— the fact that naively, they had never considered making it anything more than that. There was Jumin’s parents to consider, and there was V’s parents, and their future expectations ahead and perhaps simply a lack of understanding of just what his own heart yearned for, and so it had never occurred to Jumin to ask V to be anything more than a friend despite what had transpired. And so that night became the closest thing that either of them would ever come to putting into words the weight pressing on both of their chests. And that weight would soon be lifted from V’s chest, to be replaced with the discovery of another, much brighter sun, a chance to revolve around someone else. A luxury that Jumin would never have. 

But on that night it was impossible to know this, and it was impossible for them to know anything but the smiles on each other’s faces and the stars stretched out above.

**Author's Note:**

> i love juminv SO MUCH i die //clenches fist 
> 
> pls come talk to me about them (or anything else) on twitter [@redbeantofu](http://twitter.com/redbeantofu)!!


End file.
